


In kleinen Schritten bis zum Ziel

by Durah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, cody as a nurse, obiwan can't walk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: Eine kleine Fortsetzung zu meiner Story "Cody to the Rescue" und wie es nach diesem Ausflug zu diesem furchtbaren Planeten mit Obi Wan und seiner heimlichen Liebe Cody weitergeht.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 2





	In kleinen Schritten bis zum Ziel

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben fiel es Obi Wan so schwer aus einem Stuhl aufzustehen. Seine Beine, obwohl mit Schienen gestützt, fühlten sich an wie Brei und schienen sich absolut zu weigern sein Körpergewicht zu tragen.  
Fast schon verzweifelt klammerten seine Hände sich um die Stangen zu seiner linken und rechten und mühsam versuchte er stehen zu bleiben, doch keine Chance. Er war noch keinen Schritt gegangen, da knickten seine Beine ein, als habe man ihm in die Kniekehlen getreten und er sackte zu Boden.  
Ahsoka, Anakin und auch Cody waren bei ihm und die beiden Männer halfen Obi Wan wieder hoch.  
„Das wird schon wieder Meister.“ versuchte Anakin ihn zu ermutigen.  
„Nach gerade mal zwei Tagen sollten Sie keine Wunder erwarten...“  
„Ich weiß, aber es frustet mich trotzdem...“ Obi Wan klammerte sich regelrecht an Cody und Anakin und versuchte seine zitternden Beine irgendwie zu beruhigen.  
„Dass Sie bereits nach so kurzer Zeit wieder etwas in den Beinen spüren, ist doch schon ein sehr guter Anfang.“ versuchte Ahsoka ihn aufzumuntern und bekam sogar ein kleines Lächeln vom Jedimeister dafür.  
„Ja...das ist wohl wahr.“ Bestätigte er und ließ Anakin los um sich wieder an der Stange fest zu halten.  
„Wenn ich sie jetzt noch kontrollieren könnte, würde es mir noch viel besser gehen.“  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit General.“ Cody war sichtlich besorgt um seinen Freund und machte sich Vorwürfe. Er war der festen Überzeugung, wäre er schneller gewesen, dann wäre seinem General das hier erspart geblieben und egal wie oft ihm die Anderen auch sagten, dass es eben NICHT seine Schuld war, so ganz wurde er die Schuldgefühle nicht los.  
„Ja...alles zu seiner Zeit...“ Noch einmal versuchte der Jedimeister aus eigener Kraft einen Schritt zu machen, nur verweigerten seine Beine ihm diesen Wunsch sofort und er sackte wieder zu Boden.  
Cody und Anakin sahen sich an und halfen dem Brünetten wieder hoch, während Ahsoka den Rollstuhl hinter ihnen parkte, damit Obi Wan sich wieder setzen konnte.  
„Vielleicht brauchen Sie einfach noch etwas Zeit Meister. Gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe.“ Anakin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste.  
„Sie kommen schon wieder hoch.“  
„Ja, bestimmt.“ Obi Wan Grinste nun auch zu Anakin hoch und schaffte es den doch etwas klobigen Rollstuhl bis zum Tisch zu schieben.  
„Aber sag Anakin, du konntest keinen unbequemeren Stuhl finden oder?“  
„Das war der Einzige, der sich entbehren ließ.“ lachte Anakin und sah dann zu Cody rüber.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du gut auf ihn aufpassen wirst. Ich habe noch etwas mit Rex zu besprechen.“  
„Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen General Skywalker.“ sagte Cody, in seinem üblichen, sehr respektvollen Ton.  
„Das ist sehr gut. Komm Ahsoka.“  
Die Zwei verließen den Raum und als die Türe sich geschlossen und ihre Schritte verhallt waren, entspannte Codys gesamte Haltung sich und er ging rüber zum Tisch.  
„Du darfst deinen Körper nicht so strapazieren.“ rügte er seinen Freund sofort, der ihn etwas verwundert ansah.  
„Gönne ihm die nötige Ruhe. Du machst sonst mehr kaputt, als ohnehin schon.“  
„Ich kann nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun, ich muss doch...“ weiter kam Obi Wan nicht, denn Cody hatte ihn mit einem süßen Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Du musst nichts, außer deinem Körper die nötige Ruhe gönnen...“ hauchte der Commander ihm gegen die Lippen.  
„Noch bist du nicht bereit wieder durch die Gegend zu springen.“  
Obi Wan sah zu ihm hoch und seine Hand strich über das sehr dicke Pflaster in Codys Gesicht.  
„Ja...Und du bist noch nicht bereit wieder einen Helm aufzusetzen.“  
„Mein Helm ist auch noch nicht repariert...“ gestand Cody ihm und küsste ihn erneut.  
„Ich will es noch einmal versuchen...“ Obi Wans Blick wanderte wieder zu den Haltestangen rüber, die in seinem Raum aufgestellt worden waren.  
„Bleib lieber sitzen, du...“  
„Einmal nur noch Cody. Ein Versuch noch, dann lasse ich es auch für heute gut sein, versprochen.“  
Cody war skeptisch, doch konnte er den großen, blauen Augen seines Freundes nie lange widerstehen und seufzend schob er den Rollstuhl zurück zu den Stangen.  
„Ich muss aber gestehen, es ist irgendwie schön so durch die Gegend geschoben zu werden.“ gestand Obi Wan grinsend und sah zu Cody hoch.  
„Du bist die beste Krankenschwester, die ich jemals hatte.“  
„Ich hab viele Talente.“ grinste Cody und stellte die Bremsen fest.  
„Oh ich weiß. Mehr Talente, als die Meisten hier jemals erfahren werden.“ Obi Wan gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich, als er sich aus dem Stuhl hievte, die Stangen umklammerte und versuchte stehen zu bleiben.  
Sofort war Cody hinter ihm und hielt ihn an der Hüfte fest.  
„Langsam. Versuch erst einmal nur zu stehen, bevor du überhaupt daran denkst zu laufen.“  
Sein Griff an der Hüfte seines Freundes wurde etwas fester, ein klares Zeichen, dass er ihm nicht gestatten würde, nun auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen sich zu bewegen.  
„Du bist zu verkrampft. Versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Ich halte dich.“  
„Das sagst du so leicht...ich hab das Gefühl trotzdem gleich zusammen zu klappen...“ Obi Wan hatte wirklich Mühe auch nur zu stehen. Cody legte den Kopf auf der Schulter seines Freundes ab und sprach ruhig weiter.  
„Bleib ganz locker. Atme tief durch und entspanne deinen Körper. So verkrampft wirst du nur wieder stürzen.“  
Der Jedimeister nickte, schloss sogar die Augen und atmete tief und entspannt durch. Seine verkrampfte Haltung löste sich langsam aber sicher und er wurde ruhiger und weniger ängstlich.  
„Genau so, tief und entspannt atmen.“ hauchte Cody ihm ins Ohr und Obi Wan gehorchte brav. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie sein Freund ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurück trat. Noch immer hielt er sich an den Stangen fest, stand aber nun, weniger wackelig und halbwegs sicher auf eigenen Beinen.  
„Na siehst du, es geht doch. Du stehst aus eigener Kraft.“  
Erst jetzt öffnete der Brünette die Augen wieder, sah an sich runter, merkte das Cody ihn nicht mehr hielt und langsam ließ er die Stangen los. Er dachte gar nicht daran seine Beine nun dazu zu zwingen sich zu bewegen. Das würde diesen kleinen Erfolgsmoment nur ruinieren und das wollte er nicht.  
Es war nicht viel, aber es war ein Anfang.  
Aber nach nur wenigen Augenblicken merkte er, wie er dabei war nach hinten zu kippen, doch wurde er sofort von seinem Freund gefangen und zurück zum Rollstuhl gebracht.  
„Das war doch schon super.“ lobte ihn Cody, der vor dem Rollstuhl auf ein Knie gesunken war und die Beine seines Liebsten vorsichtig auf die kleinen Fußstützen absetzte.  
„Ich hol dir einen Tee, wie wärs?“  
„Das klingt wirklich gut.“ Gestand Obi Wan und grinste.  
„Aber erst, nachdem du mich noch einmal geküsst hast.“  
Der Klonkrieger kam diesem Wunsch mit Freuden nach und küsste seinen Geliebten liebevoll und doch leidenschaftlich.  
„Wie immer mit viel Zucker?“ Fragte er dann grinsend und der Brünette lachte.  
„Du kennst mich halt zu gut...ich glaub inzwischen sogar besser als Anakin.“  
„Ich tu mein bestes dich zu verstehen und bitte, bleib sitzen. Keine weiteren Versuche mehr zu laufen. Bleib BITTE in diesem Stuhl sitzen, ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
„Okay, ich bleibe brav hier sitzen und warte auf dich.“ versprach Obi Wan ihm und Cody verließ das Zimmer um in der Kantine Tee zu ordern.

Nur sehr wenige Klonkrieger befanden sich um diese Tageszeit in der Kantine.  
Die meisten saßen rum, spielten Karten oder ein Spiel namens Quand. Es war Schach nicht unähnlich, aber da über die Jahrhunderte das ursprüngliche Regelwerk von Schach verloren gegangen war, hatte man eine alternative dazu erfunden. Das Grundprinzip war das Gleiche geblieben, nur wurden die Bewegungsmuster der Figuren abgeändert und anstatt Bauern, Türme und Springer über das Feld zu schicken um König und Königin zu besiegen, waren es nun Droiden, Tie-Fighter und Sternenzerstörer. Einzig die Figuren von König und Königin waren die Gleichen, Cody vermutete, weil den „Erfindern“ von Quand nichts besseres eingefallen war und niemand den Eindruck damit erschaffen wollte gegen die Republik zu sein.  
Obi Wan selber hatte dafür gesorgt dass ein paar Spielbretter ihren Weg auf ihr Schiff gefunden hatten. Er war der Meinung gewesen, es würde die Konzentration der Krieger stärken und ihnen helfen taktisch zu denken und schnell und spontan Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Rex war aber sicher, der General hatte die Spiele nur aufs Schiff gebracht um zu beweisen, dass ihn keiner in Quand schlagen konnte. Es gab kaum noch einen, der gegen ihn spielen wollte, da er wirklich jeden besiegte. Sein Rekord waren 3 Züge bis zum Sieg und keinem wollte er seine Taktik verraten und egal wie gut man sich seine Züge auch merkte, er spielte nie Zweimal gleich. Gleichzeitig schwor er immer, die Macht nicht zu nutzen um in die Köpfe der Anderen zu gucken, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Der Einzige der es wirklich nach wie vor immer und immer wieder versuchte war Anakin und wenn die Beiden in der Kantine spielten, gingen die meisten in Deckung um nicht plötzlich ein kleines Model eines Sternenzerstörers im Auge stecken zu haben.  
Cody ging durch die Kantine und sah den Küchenchef, wie er sich gerne nannte, an.  
„General Kenobi schickt mich. Er möchte eine große Kanne seines bevorzugten Tees.“ sagte der Commander, wieder voll und ganz in seiner militärischen Rolle und ihr Küchenchef nickte.  
„Dauert etwa 5 Minuten Commander, ich informiere Sie.“  
Während er warten musste, setzte er sich zu zwei aus Rex‘ Team, Fives und Echo, die gerade wirklich in eine Runde Quand vertieft waren und Cody sah ihnen etwas dabei zu.  
Sehr schnell sah er dass Fives die Oberhand im Spiel hatte, es aber nicht beendete um Echo noch etwas zappeln zu lassen oder um zu sehen, wie er versuchen würde sich aus der Nummer zu winden.  
„Gibs auf Echo.“ Tup setzte sich mit dazu und sah auf das Spielbrett.  
„Außer General Kenobi kann keiner Fives in Quand schlagen.“  
„Nein, nein, ich hab da eine Idee...“ murmelte er und Cody grinste. Er mochte Rex‘ Truppe. Er beugte sich etwas zu Echo vor.  
„Tie-Fighter auf 60C.“ Echo sah ihn an, befolgte aber den Zug. Zwar wurde sein Tie-Fighter im nächsten Zug von Fives aus dem Spiel gekickt, doch Echo grinste.  
„Oho, nun hab ich dich.“ lachte er, nahm die kleine hölzerne Figur der Königin vom Brett und setzte sie auf eins der Eckfelder.  
„Quandmatt mein Freund.“  
Fives fiel fast die Kinnlade auf den Tisch und er starrte auf das Spielbrett und dann zu Cody.  
„Das ist unfair ihm einfach so Tipps zu geben!“  
„Ach reg dich ab Fives.“ lachte Tup und auch Cody kicherte.  
„Lass Echo doch auch mal gewinnen, wie stehts zwischen euch beiden eigentlich inzwischen?“  
„Fives hat 50 Siege und ich hab jetzt einen.“ Echo schien richtig stolz darauf zu sein Fives ein einziges Mal geschlagen zu haben.  
„Damit bist du dran mit Nachtschicht Fives.“ jubelte Echo und sein Kumpel ergab sich mit einem Seufzen.  
„Alles klar...“ Er sah wieder zu Cody rüber.  
„Wieder Nachtwache bei General Kenobi?“  
„Sicher.“ Antwortete der Commander und erhob sich, da der Tee fertig war.  
„Jemand muss doch verhindern dass er auf dumme Ideen kommt.“ Cody ließ die Truppe sitzen, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machend und ging mit dem Tablett zurück zu Obi Wans Zimmer.  
Er musste sich nichts vormachen. Die anderen Klone schöpften Verdacht.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen oder eher nicht zu überriechen. Cody roch immer öfter nach dem General. Im Moment war das nicht ungewöhnlich, schließlich war er von Anakin zur persönlichen Leibwache von Obi Wan erklärt wurden. Zumindest bis dieser wieder genesen war, aber auch davor war es manchen aufgefallen.  
Rex war der Erste gewesen, der es bemerkt hatte und ihn auch darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Obi Wans Geruch an ihm hing.  
Cody wusste nicht ob sie auch bessere Nasen bekommen hatten oder, da jeder Klon den gleichen Körpergeruch hatte, man schnell merkte wenn einer herausstach oder ob es daran lag, dass die Generäle duftende Seifen und Badeöle nutzen durften und die Klonkrieger geruchslose Pflegeprodukte bekamen und deshalb etwas dieses Seifenduftes an ihm haften blieb.  
Egal was es war, innerlich bettete Cody, dass es niemals jemand laut Aussprach, was alle zu denken schienen. Der Geruch alleine war ja noch lange kein Beweis das etwas zwischen ihnen lief. Hardcase hatte angeblich mal eine ganze Mission gefährdet, weil er zu nah bei Padawan Ahsoka gestanden hatte und ihr süßer Parfümduft an ihm haftete und NATÜRLICH hatte es die Truppe an genau dem Tag NICHT mit Droiden sondern mit organischen Lebewesen zu tun bekommen die feinere Nasen hatten als Trüffelschweine.  
Ahsoka trauerte ihrer Parfümflasche bis heute nach, die Anakin daraufhin das Klo runter gespült hatte und sie nie wieder gefunden wurde.

„So, da bin ich wieder und…was zum…“ Cody blieb in der Türe stehen und hob eine Augenbraue, was er innerlich sofort bereute, denn seine verwundete Gesichtshälfte beschwerte sich ziehend und zwickend dafür. Obi Wan saß zwar noch im Stuhl, dich war dieser kurz davor nach vorne weg zu kippen, während der Jedi sich, etwas verzweifelt guckend an der Tischplatte festkrallte und seinen Commander flehend ansah.  
„Etwas Hilfe bitte…“  
Schnell durchquerte Cody das Zimmer, stellte das Tablett ab und half seinem Freund zurück in den Stuhl.  
„Was machst du denn schon wieder? Du solltest doch sitzen bleiben...“  
„Ich schwöre dir, das war kein Versuch von mir aufzustehen...“ versicherte der Brünette ihm und deutete auf das linke Rad des Stuhls. Ich wollte lediglich vorwärts rollen und dann verfing sich meine Robe im Rad...“  
„Vielleicht solltest du einen Suit tragen, so wie ich.“ Cody schenkte seinem Freund einen Tee ein und reichte ihm die Tasse.  
„So ein hautenges Teil? Danke aber nein danke, nur du siehst darin wirklich umwerfend aus. Danke.“ Obi Wan nahm die Tasse entgegen und nippte davon ab.  
„Bedrückt dich etwas?“  
„Nun…ja...als wir auf diesem Planeten waren...“ begann Cody und sah wie sich seinem Freund alles zusammenzog bei dem Gedanken an diesen Ort. Der Schreck über das, was da passiert war, saß dem Jedimeister tiefer, als er es die Anderen wissen ließ.  
„Sorry...Also, es ging um das was dieser Yautja sagte...als...als was er mich und meine Brüder bezeichnete...“  
„Massenware...“ murmelte Obi Wan leise und nippte erneut an seinem Tee. Cody hatte ihm bereits detailliert erzählt was passiert war und wie respektlos dieser Yautja gesprochen hatte.  
Cody nickte, stützte das Kinn auf einen Handrücken und sah, gleichzeitig in seine eigene Tasse Tee.  
„Ich weiß nicht mal wieso es mich so sehr stört...“ Sagte er schließlich und trank einen tiefen Schluck.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts weiter bin als Einer von Tausenden, aber...“  
„Du bist Einzigartig Cody!“ Fiel Obi Wan ihm ins Wort und legte seine Hand auf Codys Knie.  
„Ihr seid zwar alle Klone, aber trotzdem könntet ihr nicht unterschiedlicher voneinander sein. Oder warum glaubst du habe ich mich gerade in dich verliebt?“  
Cody sah zu ihm rüber. Whiskeybraune Augen trafen auf strahlendes Blau und irgendwie reichte allein dieser warme Blick in den Augen seines Generals aus, damit Cody sich beruhigte. Er konnte richtig in diesem warmen Blau verlieren und alles um sich herum vergessen.  
„Cody, bist du noch da?“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seine unverletzte Wange und holte Cody aus seiner Traumreise zurück.  
„Hu? Was?“  
„Hast du geträumt?“ Obi Wan kicherte, wurde dann aber mitsamt Stuhl näher gezogen.  
„Vielleicht.“ Cody nahm ihm die Tasse ab und hob den Brünetten dann auf seinen Schoss.  
„Und wovon träumst du so?“  
„Vom Ende des Krieges, von dir und von einer hoffentlich glücklichen Zukunft für uns und die Nachkommenden Generationen. Ohne Krieg, ohne Elend...ohne weitere Klonkrieger...Menschen sollten geboren werden...nicht gezüchtet...“  
Obi Wan sah ihn an, merkte wie das Thema seinem Freund sauer aufzustoßen schien und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
„Das klingt nach guten Träumen und zusammen werden wir sie wahr werden lassen.“  
Cody lachte kurz und erhob sich, mit Obi Wan im Arm vom Stuhl.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Erst mal müssen wir deine Beine wieder einsatzbereit bekommen.“  
„Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl besser...“  
„Schlafen.“ Fiel der Commander ihm sofort ins Wort und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab.  
„Du weißt selber, deine Beine sind nur die größte Baustelle gerade, du hast noch mehr Wunden.“  
„Nur kleine Piekser, ich...“ Cody sah ihn ernst an und der Jedimeister verstummte sofort.  
„Bin ja schon still...“ Er zog eine Schnute und Cody musste lachen. Das sah einfach unfassbar süß aus.  
Der Klonkrieger setzte sich zu ihm aus Bett und löste die Schienen von seinen Beinen, da es einfach zu unbequem war damit zu schlafen, während Obi Wan sich aus seiner Robe schälte.  
„Hast du wieder Nachtschicht?“ fragte der Brünette, nachdem er von Cody, wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett gepackt wurde.  
„Wenn du unter Nachtschicht verstehst dass ich die ganze Nacht bei dir bleibe und dich in meinen Armen halten werde, dann ja.“ Cody holte die Teetassen und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch, ehe er sich aus der Rüstung und den darunter liegenden hautengen Anzug schälte.  
Grinsend wurde er dabei von seinem Freund beobachtet, ehe er sich zu ihm legte und den Jedi in seine Arme nahm.  
Sofort kuschelte Obi Wan sich zu ihm, legte seinen Kopf sanft auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich Cody...bleib für immer bei mir...“ murmelte er leise.  
Cody sah zu ihm runter und strich ihm durch die Haare und über den Bart.  
„Natürlich bleib ich bei dir. Ich liebe dich über alles, das weißt du doch.“  
„Das ist gut...“ Noch einmal sah Obi Wan zu ihm hoch, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Ich kann ohne meine Beine weiterleben, aber nicht ohne dich.“  
„Du wirst mich niemals verlieren...Und deine Beine auch nicht. Wir werden das alles gemeinsam schaffen. Das verspreche ich dir.“


End file.
